I O U 50,000 Dollars
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: What happens when Lorelai makes a promise to Luke that turns a 3.25 cup of coffee into a 50,000 dollar I O oops? L&L! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show.

AN/ This takes place before Luke marries Nicole and after Jess leaves for Venice.

It was a delightfully warm day for the month of February, which is what had put Luke in such an agreeable mood that particular Thursday morning. So as it was, with Luke being in such a good mood, and Lorelai having forgotten her purse that morning, that he relented to her wishes for free coffee, that memorable day, not so long ago…

"Rory! Hurry up! We need to get to Luke's! I'll be sleep walking before I get my pretty, brown cup of happiness!" Lorelai ranted.

"You're so dramatic." Rory sighed as she pulled on her shoes.

"Who isn't at 7:00am?" Lorelai asked.

"No brain teasers! It's to early." Rory said.

"You're right. I'll ask you that question again after coffee."

"Okay. By the way, did you hear that the gas station is selling lottery tickets now?" Rory asked.

"No. You know I've never bought one before. I think I will on the way to Luke's." Lorelai stated.

"Okay. I'm ready to go." Rory lead the way out of the house.

They walked to the gas station, and Lorelai stepped up to the counter.

"Hi. I heard through the grape vine, that lottery tickets are being sold here now." Lorelai said.

"Yes, they are." The desk clerk confirmed.

"How much is the lottery for?" Lorelai asked.

"$100,000." The desk clerk said without moving an eyelash.

"Wow. I'll take one, please." Lorelai replied.

"Sure thing. Do you want to choose your numbers or have the machine pick them?" The clerk asked.

Lorelai glanced at Rory, "Rory, what do you think?"

"Machine." Rory decided.

"Machine it is." Lorelai said.

"One moment, please," the clerk replied.

"Thanks." Lorelai answered.

"They have the drawing tonight. You can check to see if you're a winner in the morning." The clerk smiled.

"Okay." Lorelai nodded.

They left the gas station and Lorelai walked to Luke's, while Rory separated from her to check out the new order of books at the bookstore.

Lorelai strolled into the Diner and up to the counter, "Hey, Luke. Coffee please."

"Sure. Is that all you want?" 

"For now." Lorelai said.

Luke set the coffee in front of her "Okay. That'll be $3.25." Luke replied.

Lorelai nodded and reached for the strap of her purse, "Oh, no!" she groaned after digging in her purse for a few moments.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I don't have enough money with me, because I made a purchase on my way here. And I only had a few dollars to begin with!" Lorelai sighed.

"Don't touch that coffee!" Luke demanded.

Lorelai pulled her hand back and looked at Luke, "What?"

"No money. No coffee." Luke said.

"You can't do that to me! Not at 7:00 in the morning!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Yes, I can." Luke said decidedly.

"Okay. I'll make you a deal. I just bought a lottery ticket. And if it wins tonight, I'll split the winnings with you, right down the middle." Lorelai smiled.

"You expect me to give you free coffee for a losing lottery ticket?" Luke shook his head.

"Look. I'll even write you an I O U." Lorelai grabbed Luke's ordering pad off of the counter and a pencil out of the pencil cup. Then she wrote, 'I O U $50,000 if I win the lottery tonight. From: Lorelai.'

"Fine. But, it's only because I'm in a good mood today." Luke said.

"Thank you." Lorelai ripped the note off the pad and handed it to Luke.

Rory walked in just then.

She was holding a plastic bag.

"What is that?" Lorelai asked.

"The selection was great today. I got two new books." Rory said.

"Oh. Do you have any money left?" Lorelai questioned.

"Just spent the last of it at the bookstore. Why?"

"Because I forgot my purse." Lorelai told her.

Luke cut in, "It's fine. She can have free coffee too."

"Thanks." Rory said.

Luke glanced down at the I O U and shook his head as he thought. '_Yeah right. Win the lottery. Like that's gonna happen.'_

AN? Did you like it? Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Have a great day! And remember to SMILE! =D


End file.
